


A Family Party

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 15年的旧文，原发于lofter。General友情向，含一点12C。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	A Family Party

**Author's Note:**

> 15年的旧文，原发于lofter。  
> General友情向，含一点12C。

“工作！一整天的工作！”  
  
Doctor怒气冲冲地走进了Tardis，“还有那些冷漠的、木鱼脑袋的金鱼星人，真令我生气！下次再也——”  
  
他停住了。  
  
Tardis里黑漆漆静悄悄的，连电脑运作的声音都没有。  
  
Doctor警觉地戴上了音速墨镜，环顾四周——  
  
一切正常。  
  
“怎么啦，老姑娘，”他有些担忧，“你今天怎么无精打采的，不会是要罢工吧？”  
  
Tardis赌气似的保持着沉默。  
  
Doctor皱起了眉，迟疑了一下，他小小声地说：“……Sexy？”  
  
强光袭来——  
  
伴随着的是参差不齐的“Surprise！！！！”，全是他熟悉的声音。  
  
“我简直不敢相信！”高挑的红发女子拿着装果汁的酒杯，戳了戳身旁腼腆的青年，“他居然到现在还在使用那个称呼！”青年缩了缩头，一副同样震惊却又不敢表现出来的样子。  
  
“The Ponds！”Doctor皱起了眉（Amy好奇地看着他的眉毛），“等等，你们怎么会在——”他的话只说到一半就被唐突地打断了。（“参加你的Family Party，”Rory可怜兮兮地对已经转移了注意力的Doctor说。）  
  
“Hey, Space Boy~” 那俏皮而富有戏剧性的语调直接击中了他的语言中枢，回答完全是条件反射的：“Hey, Earth Girl.”然后他愣住了，“Donna！”  
  
“Hahahaha好久不见啦，外星人。”Donna还是那副极具气场的皮衣装扮，那样的色调在Tardis冷亮的新装修里显得有些轻微的违和。  
  
“这不对，Donna，不，这完全不对，”Doctor急匆匆地说，没有发现自己在不知不觉中又重新拾回了他的上上任特有的、极富戏剧性的口吻，“你不应该记得我的。”  
  
“不提那件事我们还是好朋友，还有请叫我Dr.Donna，我现在可是半人类半时间领主，”Donna一副严肃的表情，“BTW,I love your new face.”她突然又变得喜笑颜开了，侧过头去，“是不是呀，Martha？看起来比原来那张连顺眼多了，还有种莫名的熟悉感。奇怪，在哪儿见过呢？……”  
  
“很熟悉吗？也许吧，我倒是觉得很像原来的样子呢。”梳着奇怪发型的女生微笑着，礼貌地打着招呼，“Hi，Doctor.”  
  
“Martha？你怎么在这！”  
  
“哦，我为什么不能在这儿。”Martha翻了翻眼睛，“都过去多长时间了，你应该已经换了两张脸了吧，居然连电话都不打一个，一次都没有！我只好自己来找你啦，还做了个顺水人情——”  
  
Doctor突然觉得颈后一凉，他迟疑地转过身去。 “终于又见到你了，Doctor~”  
  
Jack Hackness上校笔直地站着，微笑着向他眨了眨眼，“多亏了Ms.Jones.”  
  
“哦！不！”Doctor挥舞着手臂大声抱怨道，“这样的话就突然变成噩梦了！”  
  


* * *

  
  
被一堆发着光的消息盒子轰炸，Doctor一脸WTF地把一个写着“Sorry Sweetie明年再来参加你的F-Party”并自带飞吻的盒子锁了起来，并把一个写着“Miss u so much,old friend.”的盒子扔进了Tardis中贴有“极度危险请勿打开”标语的储藏室。  
  
与Susan和Romana分别通了电话，并和Sarah和Joe打过招呼后，他拨开人群想离开操纵台。 然后他停下了脚步。 不远处比较僻静的地方，站着一个熟悉的金发身影。  
  
Rose.  
  
一种怀旧的情感不可抑制地重新涌上了他的心头，然而有什么东西已经不同了，Doctor第一次感受到了深深的疲惫。  
  
就在他犹豫着要不要上前打招呼时，一个长着ex-ex-他面孔的人走到了Rose的身旁，啊，是人类的Doctor。人类Doctor仿佛有着无限的精力，一边和Rose聊天一边东张西望，他看到了Doctor。  
  
Doctor感到无比的尴尬，然而人类的他并不那样觉得，他用一种Donna的风格兴奋地向他挥手打招呼——也对，他有一半的基因来自Donna。  
  
他在人类Doctor告知Rose时间领主版的他的存在之前逃走了。  
  


* * *

  
  
从未如此热闹过，Tardis甚至贴心地开启了12人驾驶模式——依然不够。  
  
“棒极了不是吗？”棕发圆脸的女生坐到了他的身旁，拿着两杯拿铁，“要咖啡吗？”  
  
“Clara.”他说。  
  
“你不要就算了，我可以把一杯倒在鸡尾酒里。”  
  
“Clara.”  
  
“Family Party真不错，难道不是吗，Doctor？”Clara的眼睛里仿佛有星星，“常常邀请你的老朋友来玩，你就再也不会感到孤独了。”  
  
“Clara.”  
  
“干嘛？”Clara伸手覆上他的脸，“你看起来很疲惫，是因为太吵闹了吗？”  
  
“Clara，”Doctor轻柔而坚决地把她的手拨开，眼里尽是悲伤，“梦都是没有开头的，当你意识到自己在做梦的时候，梦境已经进行了一半。”  
  
“我知道，”Clara顽皮地笑了，“但梦能使你开心些，不是吗？”  
  
  
  
一切都消失了。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Doctor打开了传送台的玻璃门。  
  
这已是第44亿个年头。  
  
  
  
-End-


End file.
